


Drunken Dwarves

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wuh--why are you taking off my boots?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the GatheringFiKi Summer Raffle Exchange

"Wuh--why are you taking off my boots?" Fili asked, flailing half up off the bed and then falling back down as his head swam. "Oooh, what did I do last night?"

Kili snorted, dropping the boot he had wrangled off. "You were celebrating, you oaf."

"Such insults," Fili asked, tossing an arm over his eyes.

Kili tugged off his other boot and Fili stayed where he was, sprawled over his bed, and tried to settle his head and stomach. He felt awful, queasy and with a pounding head, feeling like his head was being used as an anvil. He groaned and tried to curl in on himself as his feet were freed from his boots.

"Kili," Fili whined.

"Can you sit up?" Kili asked, the bed dipping as he sat.

Fili made a grumbling noise which Kili seemed to take as a negative. His brother rolled him gently onto his back and wiggled his way closer, resting Fili's head on his lap. There was movement and noise and then Fili felt the coolness of a metal cup being pressed to his lips.

"Drink, idiot," Kili said.

Fili drank. The water was room temperature but it still felt fantastic to his parched throat, his foul mouth, and his queasy stomach. He raised a hand and pushed the cup away as he turned his head away. Ugh. Too much. Kili moved minutely under him as he set the cup aside.

Cool fingers set on Fili's forehead, rubbing against his head and scratching lightly at his scalp, and Fili sighed in relief.

"Love you," Fili slurred.

Kili chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you dolt."


End file.
